cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Getting Ready to Go". Plot (At the Curio Shop, Arte Fact place his rare items on the stand and place his Crown of Wonder on the table for display) *Arte: Good as new. This place should be running again for people to come over and buy some of my rare items. We're going to business again with big prices and sales. *Bambadee: *knock* Heyo! *Arte: Hello. Please come in. *Bambadee: *open the door* Everyone in. *Sparky: Hey uncle, we got some fundraising work to do. *Arte: Whoa, what's with the protesting signs? *Sparky: They're not protesting signs. They're signs for fundraising. *Arte: What are you fundraising for? *Alex: We're fundraising to get money in order to buy scrapped seat parts for the plane. *Arte: You're buying scrapped parts for your plane? That's crazy. *Bambadee: It's a very special plane for everyone to ride. *Arte: Is it small? *Stoogles: No. We're not babies and we don't ride small planes. *Cowabelle: What's the size of it? *Arte: Hello? You own the plane and i'm asking you the size of the darn plane. *Sparky: It's 60 inches tall. *Arte: First of all, 1 foot is 12 inches. You're about correct. 60 inches of a plane! *Sparky: You're not trying to trick us, are you? *Arte: No. Why would i? I'm not Quizzy Bear and i'm not giving you answers like you're playing a math quiz on the challenge zone. *Alex: Booger better answer all the questions from Quizzy since he has a hard time on doing hard math. *Sparky: We need money uncle. We're having a fundraiser and all we need is some KinzCash. *Arte: I have KinzCash from people giving me tips. Oh well, i'll give you all of them. *Sparky: Yes! We're getting KinzCash. *Bambadee: Show us the money! *Arte: *give a bag of KinzCash to Bambadee* Here. That's KinzCash tip from my bag from the last three weeks. *Bambadee: *grab the KinzCash bag* Thanks a billion. *Arte: Do you guys need snacks or something? *Nibbles: No, we're totally fine. *Arte: If you changed your mind, come and get some. I have some potato chips and onion rings if you like. *Alex: We should be heading to the city. *Stoogles: We need more KinzCash. *Arte: Just go to the city and they'll give you some. *Bambadee: Up and right away. *Molly: Is the Crown of Wonder still avaailble for us to use? *Arte: Oh yes. I still got the powered up one just for you guys since your last adventure. *Alex: Wow. It's still glowing. *Arte: Yes. All set for you. *Bambadee: We'll be back. *Arte: Take that. I gotta get back on setting up the sales. (Outside of Kinzville Town) *Bambadee: So where do you want the people to give us KinzCash? *Alex: Maybe ask the people to give us money. *Sparky: No. We need something like making a stand. *Nibbles: Sparky, your ideas are dumb. How are we going to find a table and make a stand to get all the people throwing out money to our faces? *Alex: Bad news, we have to buy a table to set up a stand at the WShop. *Stoogles: Aw shucks. *Roofhowse: How are we going to get money? *Bambadee: I'll see what i can do. (At the WShop, Fluffington St. Bernard brought his new blender as Jerry is still working as the cashier) *Jerry: *wave* Thank you for shopping by. Come back anytime soon my friend. *Fluffington: The best price go on sale. One day, i'll be a millionaire. *leave the store* *Bambadee: *enter the store with his friends* Hey man, we need to talk. *Jerry: Oh hey guys. Welcome to the WShop. Do you need any food, items, books and anything else you're looking for? *Bambadee: No. We need a table for our fundraiser. *Jerry: What kind of person are you? *Bambadee: I am a secret agent of the Elite Penguin Force. We'll keep in eye in touch what is going on around your world. *Jerry: You're the CEO, are you? *Bambadee: Well........ *Alex: Don't say it. *Bambadee: Most likely yes. *Jerry: Alright CEO. We'll bring in the table for you. Men, bring in the table! *Frog Worker #1: A table coming up. *Frog Worker #2: We got one coming. *Bambadee: Bring it over outside. *Frog Worker #1: Where do you want to put it? *Bambadee: I'll show you. (Outside, the frog workers place the table on the sidewalk) *Bambadee: Good. Bring in the chairs. *Lion Worker: I got one chair coming for you. *Stoogles: Do we really have to sit? *Bambadee: Never mind. No chairs. *Frog Worker #1: No chairs at all. *Jerry: What are you guys doing and why are you having the signs for? *Bambadee: We're fundraising to travel all across the world. *Jerry: You're going around the world? How come. *Bambadee: It's more like a family vacation. *Jerry: What's a fundraiser then? *Bambadee: What the? We were just holding it in our hands. *Jerry: Is it giving away money? *Alex: Ugh. Just give us KinzCash. *Jerry: Fine. I wouldn't ask enough questions if i were you. *give KinzCash to Bambadee* *Bambadee: Thanks a lot. *Jerry: Hey, i'm just doing my business, okay? *Bambadee: Alright. If you say so. *Sparky: KinzCash, KinzCash, give us some KinzCash. *Lion Worker: Are you kickstarting something like a video game? *Bambadee: No. We need to make KinzCash in order to go around the world. *Lion Worker: Then i should give you KinzCash for your fundraiser. *Bambadee: Sweet. We should be going business in no time. *Sparky: We got people coming. *Frog: Oh look, a fundraiser to spread. *Lion: Let's pay them up. *Hippo: I got my cash with me. *Octopus: Me too. *Turtle: Time to pay up baby. *Bambadee: Donate here on the table. *Turtle: First one on the block. *Monkey: Dude, no cutting. *Octopus: I was here first. *Cow: Back off, ladies first. *Rabbit: Hey, i was here first. *Frog: The best man will go first by giving out KinzCash. *Bambadee: Hey hey hey. No fighting and get in line. *Alex: Line up! *Frog: Oh well, first in line. *Stoogles: Donate any KinzCash you want and let's get started. *Lion: There you have it. *Alex: We're making KinzCash, right? *Sparky: That is what fundraising is for. *Dot: We just made a thousand. How good of these guys. *Molly: We're a success of a team. *Cowabelle: I bet these guys know who we are. *Bambadee: 1500 KinzCash. Bring some more! *Husky: Well i got some for you. *Tree Frog: Hot sauce. *Bambadee 2000 KinzCash. Not bad. *Roofhowse: We're going on a roll. *Sparky: We need jars. I bet they're all gonna fall off like a Jenga block tower. *Bambadee: No jars, we got something. *Dot: *put her bag on the table* Put them here. *Bambadee: Keep sending more you guys. *Pink Poodle: You got one coming. *Bambadee: Yeah, our milestone goes to 2500. *Sydmull: We're doing great. *Roofhowse: I think they like us. *Chihuahua: This is for you guys. *Bambadee: 2700. We need more. *Bull Frog: 100 KinzCash for you. *Bambadee: Thank you. Any more KinzCash to spend? *Unicorn: I got more. *Bambadee: Bring it over. *Unicorn: Here you have it blue penguin. *Bambadee: 3000. Sweet. *Alex: We're raising up high. *Sparky: We should start forming a business together. *Stoogles: No, we're not forming a business to get a job and we're suppose to make some money by people giving us KinzCash! *Sparky: So no work or finding money? *Stoogles: Never. We have this thing going on right now. *Sparky: Ugh. *Bambadee: 3500. I think we're doing good. *Alex: We're still on a roll, bro. *Sparky: We're famous. *Bambadee: 3600. We're hitting the milestone. *Dot: The line is almost empty. We need more people to give us some KinzCash. *Sparky: Hey guys! Come on over to donate all the KinzCash to us. *Stoogles: I don't think they're coming back. *Sparky: Well we need more people on the line. *Nibbles: I think we tried our best to make the best that we can get. *Bambadee: 4000. And the line is now over. *Dot: That's not enough. *Sparky: At least we tried our best to make KinzCash. *Bambadee: Aw man. I think we didn't promote our funraiser all over the world. *Dot: We're not having a franchise. I think you guys didn't call anyone to come over at the table. *Molly: How come? *Roberta: You didn't tell us to leave and invite people over at the table close to the WShop. *Cowabelle: Are we in trouble? *Dot: No. There gotta be a way to make more money. How about Bambadee and Alex get a job at a smoothie store while we try to call more people out on the funrasier. *Bambadee: You want us to work at a smoothie place? I have no resume and i never work at a place before in my life. *Alex: Maybe you can get a job at Kinzville. You're older enough to work in any place. *Bambadee: But they don't know me. Or the penguins. *Salley: Yes they know about you guys. You saved the planet once from the Lunar Lugbotz empire. *Alex: You and me Bambadee. We're going to apply for a job. *Bambadee: But how? (At a diner, Bambadee and Alex are sitting with Blanche, the persian cat to apply for a job) *Blanche: So you wanna work at a diner. *Bambadee: Yes. *Alex: Of course i do. *Blanche: There’s nothing like a cool smoothie at the end of a hot summer’s day. *Bambadee: Summer just started and did you say smoothies? *Alex: Ah, that's what we're talking about. *Bambadee: Wait a minute, you didn't even say about smoothies earlier when we were doing the funraising thing. *Blanche: You guys like to commincate and do you have a resume of a list of job experiences that you have done before. *Bambadee: Oh no, i didn't even make one myself. *Alex: Well this is my first time getting a job. *Blanche: You don't need to show me a list. Just tell me what you can do or what you cannot do. It's pretty simple, there are no wrong questions about what you wanna do when you start working at the diner. *Alex: I can do chores very fast. But i may have a good attention span. *Bambadee: I worked in food service, pirate jobs, cleaning duty, security guarding and so much more. I also work hard like a champ. *Alex: I'll be here on time, just like a real worker do. *Blanche: Alright, you're all hired. *Bambadee: Jackpot! We're going to make more money as we promise. *Alex: You didn't even tell us what area we want to work in. *Blanche: I got a place for you to all work in. (At the kitchen where Blanche show Bambadee and Alex the smoothie maker machine on what to do for work) *Bambadee: This is a really cool smoothie maker. *Blanche: Here are all the flavors you must put into the cup. Large, medium and small. *Alex: Small is for babies. Let the big kids handle the big ones. *Blanche: Excuse me? Everyone need to pick their size in order to get their drink. This isn't a playground, young man. *Alex: Oh, i am so sorry for your insult. *Bambadee: You better stop taking jokes so seriously. *Blanche: Whatever you do, the customers will come. They will order what they want and you will be in charge of making the smoothies. *Bambadee: What about the dishes like burgers, fries, steak, hot dogs and all the other junk food you have? *Blanche: Everything. This is a nice kitchen you're all going to work in. Good luck and get to work. *Alex: We didn't even get our uniforms. *Blanche: No time for that. Chop chop and get some smoothies going. *go to the cashier check-up* *Bambadee: But we can't make the smoothies if the people are going to order the right thing to do the drink like we promise. *Alex: She just left. *Bambadee: How can we work hard and make money. *Alex: It take weeks to get us paid when we work hard. *Bambadee: A few weeks? How are we going to buy the seat parts in time when the Diatis are around and they want to blow up the world for good. That is totally late. Totally late-off topic. We're getting out of here and we quit! *Alex: Wait, check this out Bambadee. *Bambadee: What? I'm not even going to the bathroom for nothing. I don't need to take a- *Alex: Come inside! I know what's in there. (Inside of the closet, a mobile car is seen with a lot of buckets and mops around the wall) *Bambadee: Ha ha, very funny. Who park their car inside of a diner? *Alex: Whoever crash it waste a lot of money to repair the walls. *Bambadee: It's a special one. It look like a car made just for kids. *Alex: What does this glass do? *Bambadee: It contain items inside. But there's nothing. *Alex: Does it has gas? *Bambadee: Every vehicle has gas and you know it. *Alex: How can this object be the key to have some gas inside? There's like nothing. *Bambadee: We're kinda wasting time so we better get back on making smoothies or else we'll lose our jobs for nothing. *Alex: We need to look for KinzCash in one of these areas. We'll steal it for nothing. *Bambadee: *get on the mobile car* This seat look bumpy to me. *Alex: What are you doing? Get out of the car. *Bambadee: Dude, it's just for display only. Don't you know about displays and replicas? *Alex: You never been to Comic-Con in your life. We're going to get in a lot of trouble for this. *Bambadee: It's not real, it's fake! *start the car* Oh god, it's real. *Alex: Are you kidding me? *Bambadee: This car includes a technique that can change the flavors to pop them out like bubbles. Watch this. *use the blueberry power to blast on the door* *Alex: Whoa. *Bambadee: Awesome, right? *Alex: I wanna try. *Bambadee: Have a seat and we'll get this thing started. It will make the smoothies easier than pressing the machine down like we always do with the ice cream. *Alex: Does it move at all? *Bambadee: *drive slow* It does work. I think it's real. *Alex: Does it play music? *Bambadee: You'll see about that. *play the radio* (The background song "Sugar" by Flo Rida plays as Bambadee drive the mobile car and spin around in the kitchen) *Bambadee: This is one cool car on the diner. *Alex: Let's shoot some flavors all over the kitchen. *Bambadee: Good idea. Who cares about work. We care about the party-goers and all the funny people in the world! *Alex: Do it! *Bambadee: *shoot the flavors all over the kitchen* It's really working. *Alex: This is like riding on a ride to shoot on the targets. *Bambadee: Get ready for some smoothie moves! *shoot every flavor on the cups* *Alex: Alright. To the conveyor! *Bambadee: Let's have a smoothie party with all the mixed flavors like strawberry! *shoot all the flavors on the conveyor* *Alex: It's going to be the best work ever! *Bambadee: Zoom zoom zoom! This is what a real party should look like. *Alex: Can you drive fast? *Bambadee: You know how a car works. *drive fast* *Alex: Whoa, slow it down a bit. *Bambadee: It's just a vehicle. We're suppose to be fast and slow. *Alex: My parents drive cars. What kind of a driver are you? *Bambadee: I drive once. I drove a Snow Trekker all the time to the Dojo. Then i drove a Time Trekker to warp though time during the Prehistoric Party 2013. *Alex: You're a very fast driver. Can it spin around? *Bambadee: Yes. It can spin like a wheelchair. Watch this. *spin the car around* *Alex: This is really a spin. *Bambadee: Splash them up! *shoot the flavors on the conveyors and have the flavors splash on him and Alex* *Alex: Oh lord, i got strawberry all over me. *Bambadee: That's a lot of smoothie moves in the factory. *Alex: Yeah. Mix combo! (Blanche is putting KinzCash in the cashier as she hear something in the kitchen) *Blanche: What is going on? (Bambadee and Alex are rocking with the mobile car in the kitchen) *Bambadee: The champs are in the house! *Alex: *do the robot dance* Ro ro ro ro ro. *Bambadee: Are you really doing the robot dance? *Alex: Yes and uh oh, there she comes. *Blanche: What the heck is going on in the kitchen?! *Bambadee: We're gonna blast the button! *Alex: Bambadee, no! *Bambadee: *shoot the flavor into the button* Oops. *Alex: You hit on the dangerous button. *Bambadee: It's gonna blow! (The conveyor blows up with a lot of flavors as Bambadee, Alex and Blanche got blueberry and strawberry all over in their bodies) *Bambadee: What did i do? *Alex: You hit on the most dangerous button in the world. *Bambadee: I didn't do that. The mobile car did. *Blanche: What did you do to my kitchen? And why are you riding on my mobile car? *Bambadee: Oh, this is your mobile car? I didn't know your diner has a big door to park your mobile car in the closet. Yeah, that's funny. *Blanche: This mobile car was special to me. My dad built it when i was opening the diner for the first time. But you ruined it with some flavors sticking to it. *Bambadee: Why are the flavors sticking on the outside? *Alex: Oh great, you ruined the mobile car for her. *Bambadee: Do we get paid? *Blanche: No. This diner was my life and this car was my dream car. *Bambadee: This is your dream car? It look like a toy that got sold into a restaurant. *Blanche: I'm sorry to say this to you both, you're fired. *Bambadee: Fired? There's no fire in the kitchen. *Blanche: Fired means you're done. You're finished. You wasted your time to make those smoothies and messed up the whole kitchen. I shouldn't even have to hire teenagers coming over to smack my diner down. *Alex: Oh, this man is a adult. He was acting like a teenager all along. *Bambadee: Hey, i didn't act like a teenager the whole time. *Alex: Does that mean we burn to ashes? *Blanche: No! Get out! *Bambadee: Fine, we're leaving and never coming back. *Alex: Our job experience is finally over. *Bambadee: We're outta here for nothing. *Alex: Do we get paid? *Blanche: No! You guys are the worst. *Bambadee: We'll just go. *Alex: Have a bad day. *Blanche: Idiots. Now i have to clean this mess up before they tear my place down. (Bambadee and Alex left the diner as they walk back to the sidewalk of the city) *Bambadee: This sucks. We're not going to make a lot of people. *Alex: Great. We got fired from it and we won't be able to save the world in time to build the plane for Goober. *Bambadee: We're screwing up hard! We need to find a place to make more money and buy the scraps on time. *Alex: No man. We can't look for anymore jobs. *Bambadee: One isn't enough to work for one. *Alex: No more jobs. Let's just go to the bank and grab a lot to pay easier. *Bambadee: I don't even have a credit card and i don't live in this world. *Alex: Are you kidding me? You should have sign up for one in this dimension. *Bambadee: That would be confusing for all the worlds i got to to pay my credit card with cash. That's not how it's done. *Alex: We're going back to the Kinz Crew and see how much we can be poor in seconds. *Bambadee: I hope you lose money on car insurance and take a flying leap. *Alex: I don't drive cars and you know it. (Back at the Kinzville Town, the gang is still on the table, trying to hold up signs for the funraiser) *Sparky: We're not making enough money. *Stoogles: I guess we failed thiis time. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 4) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers